A method and a device of the type referred to are known from DE 33 30 974 C2 and DE 10 2009 016 123 A1. In methods and devices of this type it is necessary to centrally locate the body under examination with respect to the scale's reference point with precise accuracy. When the locating surface of the body is formed by a bore it is known to clamp the body by means of a centering mandrel engaging the bore. In cases where relatively large and heavy bodies typically shaped in the form of disks are involved, an initial step includes a prior central locating operation when the body is placed on the support surface of the mount. In a subsequent step, the body is centrally re-located and clamped by means of an expanding arbor or a three-jaw chuck. The known locating means suffer from the disadvantage that clamping incurs the risk of damage to the locating surface. To minimize this risk, it would be necessary to adapt the clamping means to the various diameters of the clamping surface. Therefore, different clamping diameters require different clamping means needing to be exchanged in each instance. This adds to the complexity of construction and the cost of the device.